marcie_mckinneys_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagine (novel)
Imagine is a novel written by author Marcie McKinney. It was released on July 24th, 2017. Part 1 was completed January 19th, 2018. Part 2 begun on February 15, 2018. It was completed December 31, 2018. Part 3 began on January 30, 2019 and was completed on December 16, 2019. A hiatus is scheduled until January 17, 2020 regarding Part 4 for McKinney to focus on It's only a phase, isn't it? & Heart of Spades, along with schoolwork. The Blurb Being something other than your true self... Can you imagine? Zilly, Marcie, Dennis, Kandice, and Uranus are five different cats with five different personalities. They may not get along too great, but that was before... A huge incident occurs. They are suddenly thrown into the world of humans, where they, themselves, become humans. The human world is the opposite of their previous world- it is a dystopian society. The five eventually learn of a way to get back home- by solving a puzzle not even the smartest people can solve. And eventually... New friendships are formed, and they find happiness in the new world they came to know. They eventually wonder... IS IT EVEN WORTH IT TO GO HOME? Dedication (As written by Marcie) For Mitch Grassi-''' The biggest life changer I have ever known. I published this on your birthday in your honor, because you've helped me stay happy and alive. Thank you for everything. This book, and probably most others, couldn’t have been written without you. (In other words, you've saved me from the REALLY bad and I owe you one… I know, you're a celebrity and all but if you saw this I would be so honored. I love you so much that I literally almost worship you like a godlike entity. I hope you are happy, because that is what makes me happy. I literally just want to hug you and tell you how amazing you are… As if you don’t get told that enough. But in case you don’t believe someone loves you… Just open this book/message. And know that I love you. I’ll always love you, even if you don’t love me, as a fan, in return. ❤) '''Also for Paige (Kouhai-chan) You’ve gotten me through a lot and have been a friend to me for years. I imagine that, one year, we can be Future friends. ❤ Also for Joe (my “Yuki”), the best(est) boyfriend I’ve ever had. Thank you for always encouraging me to follow my dreams and for telling me that I’m just fine the way I am. You’re a dream come true and I will love you until the end of time. ❤ Also for Yolanda/Yokonaut (yokonaut.deviantart.com), for drawing this cover, and AuroraFireClaw, for this logo. In memory of Missy ❤ If not for those who had made her end her life so soon, she would have still been here today. Rest in peace, my dear friend, I love and miss you ever so. ���� Detailed plot summary SEE: Prologue ONE- IMAGINE- Zilly and Marcie TWO- IMAGINE- Dennis THREE- IMAGINE- Kandice and Uranus FOUR- IMAGINE- Zilly, Marcie, Dennis, Kandice, and Uranus Epilogue- A Utopia or a Dystopia Characters MAIN CHARACTERS/PROTAGONISTS: * Zilly Meowz (Parts 1 & 4) * Marcie Meowz (née May) (Parts 1 & 4) * Dennis Hachi (Parts 2 & 4) * Kandice Greyfur (Parts 3 & 4) * Desdemona "Uranus" Zenith (Parts 3 & 4) SECONDARY CHARACTERS (Only if they appear frequently in the story will they be considered this): (as of) The Prologue/Part 1: * Doc Trio-Meowz * Silly Trio-Meowz * Blu Trio-Meowz * Bandit Trio-Meowz * Kyu Trio-Meowz * The CSS Committee * Ani Walker-Meowz * Mace Walker-Meowz * Starr Walker-Meowz (as of) Part 2: * Grayson Pawdrey (as of) Part 3: * Janice "Japan-san" * Kaya "Korea-ssi" * Faith Esumi-Meowz * James Delo-Sousa (as of) Part 4: * Nemesis (main antagonist) * TBD TRIVIA * The book's expected completion is December 2019, subject to change. * As of late 2017, the book has a WIP anime and manga adaptation. Marcie has stated that they dream of having this book become famous so that a manga/anime adaptation for the book can be possible. * Marcie has created an animation to promote the "war chapters", as they describe it. It is an animation with the song "Stronger than you" from Steven Universe, and it introduces a character, who will be present in the book, Marzilly. * Marcie had the idea of this novel after seeing the amount of inequality in the world. The book's plot changed in the middle of production from equality to solving a mysterious puzzle to get back home. * There are the words to John Lennon's song "Imagine" at the beginning of the book. They will not be displayed in the published version of the book due to copyright issues, but the words may still be present in the book, although the entirety of the song will not be written out. * Marcie once dedicated this novel to their ex-girlfriend to show that they were among those who "imagined in a peaceful future", as her ex-girlfriend was. However, the two split up prior to the book's release. * The book was initially published on the birthday of one of Marcie's favorite celebrities, Mitch Grassi of Pentatonix. This is why the book is dedicated to him, mainly. * Marcie has confirmed there will be 63 chapters, including the prologue and epilogue. (61 chapters, 15 in each section except section four, with 16) * The dedication and blurb of the book were changed four times. * There are two versions of the book, rated R and rated PG-13. The PG-13 copy is the only one being published. Marcie has stated, "In order to make this book from R to PG-13 in ratings, I have to lessen the detail, and, ultimately, remove one chapter entirely from the book." * Following the release of chapter 37, Marcie has stated the book is becoming "more of a chore than a fun hobby", and hints at a potentially longer hiatus for Imagine than usual following the completion of part 3.